Oh, Bite Me
by SilentXStudies
Summary: Saya Otonashi is an average hish school girl with killer sword skills. What will she do when she is kidnapped by a gang of Vampires called The Unmercifuls? What will she do when she falls in love with one and who is this mysterious lady? Read to find out


**Oh, Bite me**

**A Blood+ story by SilentXStudies. Heyy guys you may know me as oxXAnimeXxo. I got a new pen name because it sounds way much cooler haha. BUt i want to let you all know that my computer got fried so i am using my dads for now until i get it fixed which i hope i still have everything on it hen it does get fixed. I dont own Blood+ but i know you guys will love this bone chilling tale!~**

Summary: Saya Otonashi is a normal high school student wih the looks and the brains not to mention killer skills with a sword. She had the life that every girl could ask for, or most of them until she is hunted down by a gang of vampires called The Unmercifuls. She soon falls in love with the leaders son, but someone stands in her way. How will they react to this and how will they escape this bloodthirsty nightmare.?

**Chapter 1**

Saya woke up and jumped out of bed. She ran to her window and opened he curtains taking a deep breath. She let out a big sigh and opened her window shouting out of it.

"Good morning!" She slammed her window shut and ran into the bathroom, undressing then jumping into the icy cold water to finish waking her up. After her shower she grabbed her black skirt and white shirt, panties and bra and got dressed. After brushing her hair and grabbing her bag she ran down the stairs and out the door shouting to her dad,

"Love you dad ill be home after school!" She darted down the street in a very cheerful mood. Using her swordsmanship skills she was able to manuver around all the people as she bounded down the street.

Continuing her run she looked left, then right, then darted across the street when a limo came to a screeching stop. Saya jumpped ahead and rolled to the side. Standing up she brushed herself off and began to run again not noticing that the window was down and she was being watched from that moment on until she was no longer in view.

"Drive." Commanded the person as the window rolled up. Saya bounded up the steps of her school and into her first period class which was fencing. Saya was the top student in the class. She had it all too, looks, smarts and the skill. She was 5'3" and she had shiny brown eyes. Her hair was an elegant black and wraped around the perfect features of her face.

"Swords ready! 3 strikes and your done!" Exclaimed the master. Everyone put the face masks on and grabbed their sword and got into position.

"Fence!" All the students began fencing each other. Saya was fencing against her older brother Kai who was an amazing fencer as well, but Saya could outsmart him easily.

"Come at me with all you got sis." Kai told her in a snotty way as he jumpped to his left and made a swift motion towards her legs.

"Dont cry if i beat you; again." Saya remarked as she did a side flip to the right and placed her hand down and used this opportunity to to slice up at his hand in hopes to disarm him, but the attempt failed.

Kai had side stepped and in return came slicing down for her shoulder but Saya swung her sword up and collided with Kai's sword.

"Nice block sis." Kai stated as he stepped forward and tried to force her down.

"You havent seen anything yet." She told him as she side stepped and let Kai stagger forward as she dropped down and swiftly kicked him out from under his feet. Kai fell onto his back and while he tried to gather himself Saya struck him with an X on his chest. The swords they use are tipped with paint so when an opponent attacks they can see where they got them against the white fencing uniform.

"First blood." Saya stated sweetly as she got back into fencing position. Kai got to his feet and started attacking her full on. Left, right, dodge, slice. Saya only blocked, side steped and countered with a baseball slide under his legs and a quick turn and slice strait up his back.

"Second blood." Saya smirked at him. Only one more to go. By now the whole class stopped and stepped back so the two siblings could go on with thier fight. Saya stood there and tossed her sword of to the side to show mockery towards Kai; he took it offencively and charged at her like a mad steed. With every swing he only got a dodge in replace. Saya let her guard down for a moment.

"_An opening."_ He thought to himself as he went to slash her across her stomach but Saya knew what would happen. She ducked, barly avoiding the blade and yet again swiftly kicked him out from under his feet. Kai fell, hard, knocking his sword out of his hand.

Saya stepped on Kai's chest and was ready to ask him for defeat when he grabbed her foot and tossed her backwards. In responce she did a back hand spring and dove for her sword grabbing it in one hand. Kai went to turn and run for his but was too late. Saya had run and done a flying summersault over him and slice up at an angle.

"Third blood. Match over." Saya said calmy as she pated her brother on the back and gave him a slight smile of 'I told you so.' From the back of the class they heard clapping. All the students turned to face the back as a man in a black business suit walked forward with a young man behind him.

"That was quite the performance might i say, you milady are very talented." The mans voice was as gentle as a snake.

"Too bad i cant fight against you because i am running short on time, My name is Joel, and thats all you ned to know but you milady are an extrodinary person. I reliased this when you ran infront of my limo this morning and manuvered out of the way like nobody ive ever seen since, well me." The man let out a slight chuckle then got serious.

"I would like you to join me Miss Saya Otonashi." He was quite straitforward about it but Saya wasnt even paying attention, she was looking at the man behind him. He was tall and pale. Had to be atleast 6'1" and had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail.

On his back was a large case that looked like it housed a chello. He was in all black as well and when he looked up their gaze had caught. His eyes were jet black and showed no sign of emotion. Her heart started to race then snaped back into reality.

"Thanks but i must respectfully decline." She walked past the two men and left the room to go change out of her fencing uniform. Joel shrugged and left without saying a word and the man followed. After a long day of school Saya decided it was time to return home.

She jogged on home and when she got there she saw a black limo at her house and insantly thought of the two men she had seen earlier. Walking past she heard a whisper. Saya turned and saw the window was down in the limo; cautiously she walked towards it in a fighting stance incase something or someone were to jump out at her.

"Im sorry Joel interuppted during your class." It was that man she had been eyeballing at earlier. His voice was actually gentle and made her feel warm and secure but she didnt let her guard down.

"It was fine, i had just finsihed him anyway, im Saya." She extended her hand to the car window.

"My name is Haji." He took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"_Oh wow his hands are so cold." _She thought to herself as she felt her face begin to grow hot. She withdrew her hand and began walking away.

"Nice to meet you, maybe we will see each other sometime in the future." Saya told him as she was almost at her door. Haji just waved and rolled the window up.

"Sooner than you know."

Saya opened the door and found her father, little brother and the man known as Joel sitting at the table. She walked in and nodded to Joel then gave her father a stern look of 'Tell me whats going on.'

"This is Joel, Saya. You must know that already since you have met him today at school. He was telling me that he owns a school for gited children and thinks your talent with swords is impressive and wants you to join him, its like a collage and he is saying that here is no need t pay a scholarship for you."

"Not interested." Saya explained as she looked right at the man then turned and headed up to her room. Joel stood up and shook her dads hand.

"Well hank you for your time. I will come back and discuss this again with you in the future." Joel turned and left closing the door behind him. He got into the limo and looked at his son who was staring out the window and oddly enough towards the direction of Saya's room.

"If she doesnt choose soon she could be a threat. One hell of a hunter id have to say." Joel sighed.

"Thats why we must change her, and soon."

**Well this seems to be getting a little weird dont you guys think. And yea i know ive made many stories that i need to update but my computer got fried and it has everything on it. Even including the novel im trying to write which makes me a little sad cause ive been working so hard on it! But i hope you guys enjoyed this.. It is rated M for all the blood and gore, there might be some sexual relations coming up soon but for later chaters there will deffinatly be sex. Ohhhh yesss xD**

**R&R please ;P**


End file.
